Stupid childish hope
by Emma Winter Frost
Summary: Simon has to save Marcy ! The crown will kill her ! He can only hope, hope that he makes it through his labyrinth , his mind. Marcy is sad , lost in her own despair , tired of hoping , and trying to save her dear beloved Simon , but she dose t know that she saved him already ... Well kind of
1. Stupid childish hope

_it was so predictable , _

she thought , simon just coming back and leaving , once again lost to insanity,

she _knew _it would happen ,

but hope had risen,

stupid , childish hope.

thinking , her beloved simon would come back ,

and it would be like old times,

without a worry or care In the world ,

just ignoring all the bad things ,

and focusing on the good ones.

she knew ,

simon was _never _back ,

but still ...

He could come back!

And there it was again ,

stupid childish hope.

she wished , she could be more like her father,

Fearless, cruel and un feeling , but she couldn't ,

because , of stupid childish hope,

it was there , sitting there , just waiting to be broken ,

once again, just begging for someone ,

_anyone _really , to fix it up again

she hated it ,

stupid , childish hope ,

it makes things worse ...

When you realize ,

that hopes , and foolish dreams ,

can never come true .


	2. Bubbles , and hope

Hope,

had risen ,

floating up the surface ,

and popping ,

like bubbles,

and how big they were ,

it just made them pop louder,

it was as if fate decided ,

to poke one , and it popped ,

and fate enjoyed it ,

popping the bubbles,

because for fate , it was fun.

do fate popped more, and more , till there were none left,

and the soap had run out,

because you had used it all,

blowing the bubbles ,

you had used up , all your faith , by simply _hoping , _

and there was none left ,

and you couldn't make more,

because , you had ran out of all the ingredients ,

and fate , had decided , to go pop other bubbles ,

' cause fate is just cruel that way.


	3. A new hope shall blossom

A knock ,

it was hope ,

i wasn't gonna answer ,

i just let it keep knocking ,

and this time I was wrong ,

it wasn't hope knocking ,

It was a person ,

_Finn _

" hey Finn "

" hey Marcy , you okay ?"

i nodded knowing he wouldn't see through the mask ,

but I hoped he would ,

stupid childish hope ,

" okay."

Then he left ,

gone like the wind ,

far , far away ,

i closed the door ,

closing it once again ,

on stupid childish hope.


	4. Dancing in the rain

**hi guys This may be the last chapter I feel Like this is maybe a five chapter story ! So yeah ! But anyway ! Please enjoy ! **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::line break ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

she looked at the picture she held in her pale hands , it was Simon ... And her , they were eating chocolate, she sniffed. It was her first time trying chocolate , tears now welled in her eyes ... Then anger , she threw the frame across the room shattering it ,

" Why did you leave me !? , she sobbed , Why !? I'm all alone again ! , she sobbed harder , tears finally spilling out of her eyes , One day Finn is gonna die , and jake and Bonnie and ... And... I'll be alone ... " she sobbed , crawling over to the frame , she sniffed , as she whiled away the tears away with the edge of her sleeve , she sniffed once again , hoping snot wouldn't get on her clothes . " I - I miss you ...she whispered , i Wish you could come back Simon , but sometimes ... We don't get what we want do we ?" She frowned . " I wish we did , then maybe the world would be a better place... Well unless you want to rule the world of course , she smile d, a sad smile , " Simon , I want you to know that I'll ... Never forget you ... And I hope you can come back one day ... And I know you already came bald once .. But , I mean like forever okay ? And I won't be sad anymore ! I'll be happy for you ! " her lips quivered as tears came to her eyes once again , " I won't cry , cuz you don't like it when I cry , so I wont ..." She said to the picture .

" and I promise that I'll find a way for you to come back , so you can be with Betty and have your happily ever after ! I know I won't have one , but at least you should , you deserve it ... I don't ..." She looked at the picture . " I -I hope you can hear me simon ... Cuz I miss you .. A lot ." She got up, and took the picture from the bedroom , gently laying it beside her on the bed , she cried herself to sleep . But faced away from the picture , simon didn't like to see her cry.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**there. I did it. And I know it wasn't a poem , but what the heck ? I was like why not ? So I wrote it regular 3rd pov so dere , I think there is gonna be one more chapter , unless I get two reviews for this one so yeah ! But anyway please review ! I welcome creative criticism !:3 **


	5. Crazy

**okay I decided I ****had to continue this story .**** why ? Because of a guest ! Who reviewed my story ! Oh my gosh dude / dudette thank you for like reviewing ! Your review made me so happy ! I hope you read this! Oh my gosh ! Thank you so much ! And you should get an account! So like I can thank you properly ! :3 so since my dear guest asked , I will do the next chapter in Simons pov . So yeah now this is the last chapter ... For Marceline . Unless I get some more reviews ! (:D ( is that even a text smiley idk) anyway now on with the story ! **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::de line break :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

She looked out the window , it was raining , all was peaceful , and quiet . You could only hear the rain , and the occasional thunder strike . Her red eyes took it all in , the world out side of her cave , it was so peaceful .

She smiled , and leaned her head against the wall . She felt like singing , she was alone after all . She looked around , making sure no one was spying . She took a deep breath , and exhaled .

She couldn't believe she was doing this.

She smirked , and soon started singing ,

_i remember , I remember when I lost my mind-_

_there was something about that place , _

_even you voice has an echo , in so much space ..._

she groaned , she forgot the rest , she hadn't sung this song in over a century , she shrugged she was gonna wing it.

_and now , you're out there without care and I was out of touch -_

_its just that I didn't care enough - _

_maybe I cared to much - _

_and maybe Im crazy , _

_and maybe the whole world is crazy !_

_possibly - _

_and maybe I've already lost my mind , _

_cuz of the life you've left behind , _

_and maybe I'm the only one who is crazy , _

_or maybe it's just me - _

_and now you're out there , _

_without a single care - _

_did you forget about me ? _

_And how about your princess ? You forgot her too - _

_and remember all the fun we had ? _

_Just me and you ? _

_Well , I know that you're crazy , _

_just like me , _

_or maybe we are the only ones , who hasn't lost their sanity - _

_and I just wish ... _

_You could come back for me - _

_I remember when you lost your mind ... _

_But you don't remember the life you've left behind ... _

_So maybe I'm just crazy - _

_and maybe ..._

_the whole world is just... _

_Crazy._

she sighed , she felt okay , she didn't feel so sad anymore though... It was still raining , maybe she could go out ... She smirked , she didn't need an umbrella , she liked the rain .

She stepped outside , giggling like a maniac , and started dancing , for no reason .

She felt happy , oh so happy .

Her smile grew bigger , as giggles turned into laughter , she really didn't like going out in the day time , but today was an exception , her and Simon used to dance in the rain. Her smile faltered , only for a second , because she had a feeling ... That today should be a good day .

She smiled , as memories floating like bubbles , came and popped ,because she knew that memories don't last , but would always be there.

She smiled , as she laughed once again , dancing .

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**okay people , that's a wrap , now Im gonna do five chapters for simon, and then The story Is done. Maybe, if I feel like continuing . So yeah . Thank you all my reviewers ! You guys are like awesome ! And please tell me if you liked this ! I appreciate creative criticism ! :3 **


	6. 12 hours to save Marcy

**hey guys ~ wa sup ? But anyway , I had a feeling that ..., I NEEDED TO UPDATE ! Why ? I don't not know . Probably because I was bored. So yeah . Okay this is Simons pov . So yeah... Okay , ummm yeah ... That pretty much it ... Okay , now on with the story ! And please review ! **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::ze amazing line break ::::::::::::::::::::::**

where was he ?

No ! He couldn't be here ! Nononononononono !

He didn't want to be lost again ! No ! He sobbed .

he didn't want to be trapped in this maze of snow and ice ! No..he..couldn't ...be ..here...

" BUT YOU ARE SIMON !" , he turned around , looking at the source of his madness ... It was_ her. _the thing that Had doomed him here ,

" Why are you doing this ?!" , he yelled.

" tsk , tsk , simon ", she said in an icy tone ,you know why !" She laughed . " YOU KNOW WHY HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!", she laughed like a mad man. Making him shiver in fear .

Why was he here ? Why ? He had been a good man,never stealing or doing drugs .

" oh simon ... ",She walked over to him , and stroked his cheek,I don't want to be lonely ..." , she looked at him , he almost felt sorry for the woman . She smiled , " that's why you must stay with me !" He stepped back , shaking his head , " no ...I ...I wanna go home.. " , he whispered she smiled at him, an icy cold smile , that looked evil , even the devil couldn't smile that evilly .

She looked at him, eyes full of pity.

He didn't want her pity. He didn't need her pity. He looked at her , his eyes full of anger .

" I don't need your pity." She looked at him and laughed , " oh really ? ", she smirked , don't you know simon ? I control you ! I can make you hurt your precious princess." He looked at her , knowing she could never hurt Betty .

" You can't hurt her, you know of the rules , she saved me , she is in your dept ,and if you hurt her , you die . That is the code , of the goddesses ."

She looked at him full of rage , " HOW DARE YOU !? HOW DARE YOU TELL ME OF THE LAW !? A MERE PEASANT LIKE YOU? I AM YOUR MASTER ! I TELL YOU THE LAW !"

He looked at her , " really ? " , he walked closer , courage building , " you are the one who forgets it ."

He narrowed his eyes , " you can't hurt anyone !"

She smiled , showing her sharp teeth, " I cannot hurt your precious Betty , but I can hurt the girl who you think of as a daughter !" His eyes widened

" Y-you can't ! We had a deal !"

" did we ?" , she smirked , " You already broke it ." She walked off , " Good luck Simon Petricov , you're going to need it , I will give you 12 hours to escape this maze ,and if you do not ... Marceline shall die." He gasped ,he needed to find the center !fast!

he needed to walk through this blizzard , he needed to get through this maze.

he needed to be sane ... in 12 hours , less than one day... He had to...

For Marcy . He walked , trapped , but not for long.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**mwhahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahaha!**

**You didn't expect that ! Ha ha ha ! I didn't either ... Okay ! But that was a total drama bomb ! so you didn't expect that ! So like drama bomb ! BOOOOOOMMMM! In your face **

**Me : Minion that was a drama bomb was it not ? **

**Minion : Yes it was ! **

**Me : yay ! Okay ... Now please review ! **

**Minion : REVIEW ! OR SHE SHALL HUNT YOU DOWN. LITERALLY .**

**Me : Minion ! **

**Minion : what !? It true ! **

**Random people : * gasp* **

**Me : fuck... **


	7. Three paths

**A BIG GINMORUS SHOUT OUT TO GUEST ! Who's review made me so happy ! And guest I will write to die , I will. Okay everybody ! Here's the next chapter ! **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::: line break :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::named john :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Simon looked at the walls of the maze , he didn't know if he was even near the end , then he saw it , the crown.

" Hello simon , dear ! " , she said venomously . " you need help don't you?" , she smirked .

he didn't answer . " you do !" She giggled madly. " well il give to you , even though your not talking to me !"

She said playfully , " You must find the right memory ," her eyes started glowing a whitest glow, Simons eyes widened , " you have 11 hours. Or your precious Marceline ... Shall die!" She emphasized the last two words .

She then smiled , a smile that would make the Cheshire Cat jealous . " I'll give you three paths , three memories , three choices , you must choose wisely ." She then extended her arm , pointing straight forward , she then shot a ray of ice form her finger tip , making three paths ,all connected in the beginning , but thensoon separating near the end. " It is your choice Simon Petricov ." She said as she disappeared.

simon looked at the spot she had been occupying , and then soon ran , he had to save Marcy ! He soon reached the end of the path, and now he had to choose , there were three doors , all made of ice , with a snow flake symbol in the middle.

he looked at them, his eyes moving back and forth . Which one should he choose ? What if he choose the wrong one ? He took a deep breath , looking to see if they were entirely the same ...they weren't ! They were all different ! Like snowflakes , he realized . He gulped , he had a feeling about the middle , but his gut told him to choose the left ... He trusted instinct , choosing the middle. He hoped he choose right , of he didn't ... Marcy , his precious Marcy would die ...

He opened the door , As he saw a bright light .

And then all went black.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: line break ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**cliff hanger ! Mwhahahahaahaha ! I'll only update if I get a review , favorite or someone follows me ! So MWHAHAHAHA I'm so EVIL ! and thanks again to that guest how left me that review ! Thank you so much ! Your review made me so happy ! I felt like I was a unicorn ... Pooping out ... Jelly beans.. Thank you ... I almost cried , tears of joy cuz of your review ! So thank you ! I will give shout outs after the story ends ! So just wait ! But I'm giving special shout outs during the story ! Cuz some reviews make me so ... HAPPY ! THANK YOU GUEST ! And please review ! **


	8. A memory of tears

**Kay guys , since I got a review ... I update ! I'm sorry for the cliff hanger I the last chapter , but hey ! It me ! But now for the story ! :3 please enjoy this chapter. :D **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;:::::::::::line break peoples ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Simon looked at his surroundings , where was he ?

It then hit him , like an arrow hits it's target . He was in a memory ! She literally meant a memory !

Simon soon got up , and started walking , he then heard two voices , he knew them well , it was his and Marceline's !

" Simon ?", Little Marcy said .

" Hmm?" , past simon replied .

" Do ...do you think I'll ever be a pr-princess ? L-like b-Betty but not just as pretty ... As her...?" Marcy asked .

" I-"

simon had a bad feeling about the answer ...

" No." Past simon answered .

" Oh." Marcy sounded disappointed .

simon knew something was gonna happen ... But what ?

"You'll never be pretty Marceline , you should know that by now." Past simon said .

" oh..." Marcy sounded sad .

Simon felt really guilty .

" Now , Marceline don't be sad ,it's simply the truth , you'll never be a princess." Past simon simply continued .

Little Marcy sniffed , he had made her cry ! What was wrong with him !?

" Fine ! But you don't have to be so mean about it ! Your a big fat mean Jerk !" , Marcy exclaimed , as she ran away.

simon knew that she ran away , because he was starting to recall what happened afterwards ... It was bad he knew ... Really bad.

-time skip , 6 hours later , near sun set -

Past simon looked around , where was Marcy !? He panicked . Where was she !?

" Marcy ! Marceline ! This isn't funny ..." , he said . " MARCY ! damn it this isn't funny ! Please ! Please come out of hiding !" Past simon sobbed .

" she probably ran off... I must have said something...but what ?" Past simon thought to himself

simon looked at his past self , he felt bad for him , it would take him along time to find Marcy , Simon looked at the sunset , had time passed by that fast ? He needed to hurry , he only had a few hours left !

" I have to find her ! I can't lose her ... Not like I did Betty.." Past simon whispered , as he ran off into the forest .

simon followed , hoping he wouldn't hear him. He didn't . _thank god. _Simon thought.

past simon , after a few minutes , soon found Marcy curled up and crying .

" M-Marcy ? " , Past simon said .

Marceline gasped , and got up abruptly , trying to run .

" No Marcy wait !" Past simon grabbed her wrist , she turned to him tears in her eyes .

" I'm sorry , I didn't mean it Marcy ... It was the crown Marceline , I'm so sorry..." Past simon apologized . Marceline looked at him , and sniffed ." Why is the crown so mean ?" She said , simon could feel the sadness in her voice .

past simon paused , not exactly knowing how to answer that question, " I really don't know sweetie ." He whispered , as he gently pulled her towards him ," I really don't know ..." He whispered again. Marceline sniffed once again, as past Simon picked her up in his arms, and walked back to camp , stroking Marceline's hair . Marceline was asleep by the time they got back.

Simon sighed, he only had a few hours ! How was he to reach the core !?

Past simon put Marceline in the sleeping bag , as he laid down next to her , " good night Marcy ." , PSAT Simon whispered , cradling the child .

Marceline stepped out of the sleeping bag , approaching simon . The child smiled . " simon!" The child beamed , " You're looking for the core right !? " Simon nodded ,"this way ! " she grabbed his hand as she ran . They reaches the edge of the forest , " Simon you have five hours , good luck !" Then little Marceline ran off , as Simon walked out of the forest , and into the light , into another memory , and to Marcy ...

_Just wait Marcy , I'm coming darling . _he thought .

::::::.::.;:;:::::::::::.::::::.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Kay guys , thx for reading ! And I bet you guys can't wait for the next chapie ! ( did I spell that right idk) but anyway , yeah thanks for reading ! :D**


End file.
